The Way the Stars Fall
by The Incredible Wonder Twins
Summary: Friendships and feelings are a funny thing, ya know? Like for instance you can know someone your whole life and call that person your best friend and have feelings stronger then that of friendship towards them. Sometimes those feelings stay buried and unrequanted and you waste a lot of time wondering "what if?" Well let's see how these two handle it


By Wonder Twin Umbriel

*************************************************************************************::Disclaimer:: The characters of this work of fan fiction (Adam Park& Rocky Desantos of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers franchise) are not mine and do not belong to me! They are (obviously) trademarked and owned by the Power Rangers franchise owned by Saban.

The morning sunlight was seeping through the cracks of the blinds on the window. In a bed spacious enough for two with still a decent amount of wiggle room laid a young Asian boy with short curly black hair. Apparently at some point between falling asleep last night and him coming to, his foot had slipped out from the warmth protection of the red comforter. This was especially made evident when he had felt the cool nipping of the summer breeze that had came from the open window. It had immediately alerted him to wake up and he was not a fan. As he had begun to become fully awake naturally he had stretched his arms and rolled from on his side to on his back really allowing for full use of the spacious bed. In doing so he noticed he was the only one in the bed which caused his brow to furrow and his lower lip pouted out. He looked a mix of confused, dazed, and sad all in one face.

"Hey Adam!" he heard a familiar voice yell from a distance. "C'mon man, ya gotta get up! Your cereal's is gonna get soggy!"

Upon hearing that he had let out a groan and rolled about in the bed for a minute or two before actually sitting up and rubbing his face. Slowly but surely the young Asian boy got out of bed and adjusted his clothes. He was wearing black basketball shorts and a black tank top. After standing he did one more set of awkward stretches and groans before leaving the predominantly red room. He walked down the narrow hall and up a small flight of stairs. At the top lead right into a kitchen where a tanned Hispanic boy slightly taller and bigger in the muscle department than Adam wearing only red flannel pajama pants stood next to the counter.

"Look who's finally up." The Hispanic boy said to Adam slightly sarcastic but not in even the slightest bit of malice.

Adam still rubbing his eyes clearly not yet ready for the day to start replied "Lay off Rocky, You know I'm the worst morning person ever."

Rocky only responded with snorts and head shakes. Adam made his way over to the kitchen table where a bowl of cereal had been clearly been left for him. After sitting down he was pretty sure it was already too late to try and save any of the French Toast Crunch that Rock had so thoughtfully prepared for him. He had looked up from the bowl. It had been decently evident enough that he was disappointed in himself for not coming up sooner as to avoid soggy cereal.

"I told you this would happen." Rocky said jokingly

"I know.." Adam replied, "This literally happens every time."

"Well don't worry about it, I'm pretty sure it was bad before I poured you a bowl anyways." Rocky said with a chuckle, "Mom's been trying to get rid of it for awhile apparently the girls got sick of it and never finished the box."

"Are you sure? I really don't like wasting."

"Dude its fine. I'm still hungry anyways so I figured we'd stop by a drive through and grab something anyways." Rocky replied ever so coyly with a wink

Adam was very taken back by the wink. "That was weird" he thought to himself. He didn't wanna spend too much time thinking about it though. Luckily he hadn't made any out of the usual faces while in his daze or at least none that Rocky had noticed.

"C'mon let go get changed and start this mini adventure" Rocky said tilting his head aiming for the stairs Adam had recently came from.

Rocky lead and Adam followed. This was normal protocol for the two whom had been the best of friends since they were in Kindergarten. Rocky was older and taller and just overall a bigger personality which contrasted rather nicely to younger Adam's quite shy nature. Rocky had always been the leader for the two, Weather it was when getting into sports and other after school activates or shenanigans like going on their misadventure bike rides and ruining their clothes, which always angered the mothers of the two. If Rocky had an idea Adam was bound to be along for the ride. It's just always been the nature of their friendship. When the boys got back to the predominantly red room, Rocky's bedroom, Rocky had grabbed an already prepared outfit from the night before. Rocky did like to be 'every prepared' as he put it. He left Adam alone in his bedroom to get changed while he went to the bathroom across the hall. After the two had gotten changed and did their individual morning routines they walked up the stairs, Rocky leading, into the kitchen where Rocky had grabbed his car keys off the counter near the kitchen door. The two walked out the kitchen door and over to Rocky's red Jeep parked in the driveway next to the house. Rocky unlocked the doors and he got into the driver's seat. Adam was riding shotgun. After the two had their seatbelts buckled in Rocky put the key in the ignition and started the car. He had started to pull out the drive way, looking both ways before turning left to merge into traffic and begin their road adventure for the day.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
